Hey, Clarke?
by skaigirlclarke
Summary: Octavia and Raven come up with a brilliant idea to mess with Clarke: teach Lexa a bunch of pickup lines
**sorry this didn't upload correctly earlier, its fixed now**

"You're sure this will work?" Lexa asks looking slightly worried. For some odd reason she's listening to relationship advice from Raven and octavia.

"Trust me, this is how you're going to win her over," Octavia replies, attempting to keep a serious face.

"Yeah, just remember what you have to say," raven adds in, also suppressing her laughter.

"Okay, I can do this," Lexa mutters under her breath, turning to leave the tent. As soon as she's gone the two girls break down laughing.

"Oh my god I can't believe we just did that," Raven gasps out.

"I know right, this is going to be hilarious!" Neither of them stop to think that this might be a terrible idea.

Lexa confidently walks towards Clarke's tent, rehearsing the lines over and over again in her head.

"Sky people have the weirdest ways of showing affection" she thinks to herself, feeling slightly embarrassed with what she is about to say.

Taking a deep breath and pushing all doubt aside she walks into Clarke's tent. She doesn't even bother knocking first.

"Lexa? What-" clarke starts, confused as they why Lexa is in her tent, but is quickly cut off.

"Hey clarke?"

"What?" Clarke asks, slightly worried about the look Lexa is giving her.

"Are those pants from space?" She pauses there like octavia had told her, "Cuz' your ass-"

"They are."

"What?" The commander stutters, completely confused. This was not what Octavia told her would happen, Clarke hadn't let her finish.

"These pants. They're from space. I'm from space."

"Oh-"

"I've literally been wearing these since I fell out of the sky. In a spaceship."

"right, right, of course" Lexa says, embarrassed. She can't believe she actually thought this would work.

"wait...what were you about to say?" Clarke asks, looking skeptical.

"I..uh nothing, I should get going. I'm very busy, you know, with mount weather and all..." Lexa states in a rush and quickly turns to leave before things get more awkward. Before Clarke can ask another question she's out the door.

"I swear she said something about my ass," Clarke mutters to herself slightly amused. "I'll never understand grounders."

Lexa storms into Octavia's tent startling both her and Raven who was still there.

"That did not work, you said it would!" Lexa yells, clearly pissed, "You made me look like a fool!"

"uh, well ummm" Raven stuttered, intimidated by the angry grounder.

"Well, you'll have to try another one." Octavia says, somehow not looking terrified, "maybe a better line. That one was pretty great, but I know a few others."

"Excuse me?" Lexa asks, confused and still pretty angry. She knows she probably shouldn't trust the girls again but can't help but be intrigued.

"Here try this one..."

The sun had set and a large group of grounders and skaikru were gathered by a large bonfire. Food was being passed around and everyone looked to be having a good time, which wasn't common during this time of war.

Lexa, deciding to embrace the happy mood started searching for Clarke.

Spotting her by one of the fires the commander began walking towards her. She was with a small group including Bellamy, jasper, octavia, Raven, and Monty.

"Hey Clarke," she asked, much more confident than last time. Octavia had promised that this one would work, unlike before. For some odd reason Lexa was trusting the sky girl, again.

"What..." Clarke replies, looking somewhere between skeptical and amused. After her last encounter with the commander she had no idea what to expect.

"Do you know what this shirt is made of?"

"Uhhh," Clarke started, confused "cotton? I don't know..."

"Nope. Girlfriend material." Lexa responded, quite proud of herself. There was an awkward silence where everyone in the group stopped talking just to stare at them. Lexa, panicking, decided to just go on to the next line.

"I must have lost my phone number, can I have yours?"

"Lexa, you don't have a fucking phone. Neither do I. I don't think you even know what a phone is," Clarke replied, confused as to where Lexa got the line and slightly angry.

It was absolutely silent, until Octavia burst out laughing, followed by the rest of the group, excluding Clarke who still looked angry and confused.

"Commander, can we talk, privately," Clarke spat out, grabbing Lexa's arm and tugging her into the nearest tent before she could respond.

"What the hell was that?!" Clarke yelled as soon as they were alone. Lexa just stared at her in disbelief as to what was happening.

"Well?"

"I-uh, well," Lexa stutters, "octaviaandraventoldmetosaythat!" She blurts out in a bunch.

"What?" Clarke sighs, utterly confused.

"Octavia and Raven told me to say that," she repeated quietly.

"Oh my god," Clarke mumbled to herself, "oh my god!"

She burst out if the tent and headed straight for the fires. Octavia and Raven we're going to be sorry they messed with her.

"Octavia! Raven! What the fuck did you do?!"

"We decided to help the commander out with her little crush on you," Octavia replied smugly.

"Why would you do that," Clarke screamed, "she probably has no idea what she just said! She's going to be so embarrassed, and that won't end well for either of you."

"Oh we explained it pretty well," Raven adds in, also smirking.

"I hate you both," Clarke yells, before storming off to her own tent.

"That was a bit much, O," Bellamy says, "she's going to be pretty mad."

"Nah," Octavia replies, "she'll get over it."

Later on that night Lexa timidly knocks on Clarke's tent post.

"Klark? Are you there," she calls out quietly.

"Yes Lexa," Clarke sighs, opening the tent flap. "Come in."

"Did I upset you?" The distressed commander asks, "I did not mean to, Klark, Octavia and Raven told me you would like it if I said those things."

Clarke, realizing how confused Lexa actually was, calmed down a bit. She'd have to have another talk with Octavia and Raven later, but right now she had to explain.

"No Lexa, I'm not upset," Clarke replies, noticing how Lexa lets out a breath and instantly looks calmer, "it was just a bit...embarrassing."

"Embarrassing?" Lexa asks, tilting her head to the side slightly in pure confusion.

"Yes, embarrassing, Those pickup lines were pretty terrible to be honest. Octavia and Raven should never have told them to you."

"Pickup lines? What is a pickup line." Lexa asks. She does not understand what Clarke is talking about. When did she ever say something about a 'pickup line', whatever that is.

"A pickup line is something that someone says when they try to...you know..." Clarke trailed off, embarrassed to continue.

"To what?" Lexa asks, not picking up on how awkward this is for the sky girl.

"You know what, it doesn't matter," Clarke tells her, smiling. It was king of cute after all, seeing Lexa try so hard to get her attention.

"Alright then," Lexa replies, still looking unsure, "I'll must be going now," she continues, getting up to leave.

Clarke also gets up and walks over to the door with Lexa. Before the commander can leave Clarke grabs her arm, turning her around, and gives her a quick kiss on the cheek.

"Goodnight Lexa," she says, turning back into her tent, leaving the startled commander alone.

Lexa stands there for a minute, dumbstruck, before a huge grin breaks out across her face. She walks back to her tent, an extra bounce in her step, smiling the whole way.

Maybe trusting Raven and Octavia wasn't such a bad idea after all.


End file.
